The New Tony Awards
by Mdawg101
Summary: Rachel Berry is attending the Tony Awards while her wife is fighting in Afghanistan. yet does she know that theres another surpise in store than just her nominee. Army!Quinn


**Hey guys I'm back with another fan fiction. Thank you all for the reviews! The support means so much! Ok so I have had this story stuck in my head for ever and I finally decided to write it for y'all! Enjoy!**

~~~~~Rachel's POV~~~~~

I Rachel Barbra Berry am at the 70th annual Tony Awards. I have been nominated for Best Female Lead Role in A Musical. I am deeply honored to nominated for something I have been dreaming about since I was 5 years old.

I am here today blessed with my three best friends, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Kurt Hummel. I'm planning on thanking them in my acceptance speech if I win my nomination.

I'm also planning on accepting my beautiful wife who is fighting over seas in Afghanistan, Quinn Fabray. She hasn't been home in other 16 months 12 days and 5 hours. Yes I count because I deeply care about her and her safety. She promised me she would be home for the Tony awards so she would accompany me, but I don't see that happening any time soon.

She is supposed to be coming home in a month which I am ecstatic about.

I was interrupted with my thoughts by the host.

"and now for Best Female Lead Role In A Musical. The Nominees are….."

As they show the names of the other actresses up on the screen I close my eyes and pray that I win because I have been dying for that Tony to be in my living room on a mantle.

" The winner is…..Rachel Berry in her Lead role in Funny Girl!"

I freeze. I'm shell shocked. I won. I won. Rachel get up you won! I think to myself.

I get up with my hand across my chest with my mouth slightly hanging open.

I get into a small group hug with my best friends and then get hugs and kisses from my fathers.

I walk up to the podium just thanking god silently.

I get handed my award .

I look at it with such adoration that I actually won.

"I would just like to start out by thanking my fans because without you guys I wouldn't be here today." I start out I feel the tears at the edge of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. " I would also like to thank my best friend Brittany, Santana and Kurt for their support. I would also like to thank my dads for always helping me and supporting me through my years." I feel the first tear fall and wipe it away quickly. " I would also like to thank one last person, but most definitely not least my wife, Quinn fabray, who is out battling in Afghanistan right now for our country. She should be home in about a month that I am looking forward to seeing her. She has given me the love, caring, and support through my years I cant thank her enough. Thank you." I started walking off the stage when I was stopped by the host.

"Rachel we would like to present another award to you, but its not something you put in a case." I gave him a confused look, because honestly I don't know what he was talking about.

"everybody I would like you to give a warm welcome to 4 star general Quinn fabray!"

And that's when I felt the tears. I then hear her beautiful voice along with the strumming of an acoustic guitar.

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home"_

I see her walk in slowly with her camouflage hat, pants, and shirt with her combat boots.

"_Tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday."_

She started walking towards me and I'm just so happy I cant even move.

" _I know my kingdom awaits and they forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home incoming home tell the world that I'm coming home."_

I put my Tony on the ground and start running towards her. She takes the guitar off and opens her arms up for me to jump into.

I wrap my arms around her neck while she wraps her arms around my waist and lifts me up. I sob into her neck. I'm so grateful for tonight.

"I told you I would be here." is all I here her say. And wrap my arms tighter around her.

She puts me down on the ground, but doesn't let go.

" baby, I love you so much I wouldn't miss your first Tony awards." she states lovingly while wiping away the tears of happiness with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you too baby." managed to choke out.

"I'm so happy you're here." I look into her eyes and just find pure love.

"well it gets better. Their making me stay here in New York and work on tracking devices instead of being in Afghanistan." she says with a smile that just makes me melt.

"you mean…..your staying!" I'm so filled with happiness I think I might explode.

"I'm staying here." she replies shortly.

And again I jump right back into a bone crushing hug.

"please give around of applause for them everybody!" the hosts voice comes out, but I still in a trance of the hazel almost golden eyes that I love so much.

"I love you" I say as if it was the easiest thing in the world

"I love you too." she says back leaning down

I meet her in the middle with such a passion and love filled kiss that I never wanted it to end.

I lean back and rest my forehead against hers

"lets go back to our seats" I say just above whisper while taking her hand.

We walk up to our seats in the section and see awaiting Santana and Brittany.

Quinn starts to jog up towards them and give them each huge hugs.

I give my fathers and Kurt's big hugs while they congratulate me on both my wins.

I take Quinn's hand and seat us down while I rest my head on her shoulder with her head on top of mine.

"she's finally home."

**Alright guys so here is another short one shot. As I said before I have had this idea for awhile and finally decided to write it. Please review, Favorite, and follow it would mean so much.**

**Adios, I'm off to softball tryouts**. **love, Michaela.**


End file.
